1. Field
The present disclosure relates to managing data, and more specifically to managing data using relationships and associations among the data.
2. Related Art
Traditional approaches for managing data use relational database systems. Relational databases often store data using related tables and use primary keys and foreign keys to capture associations. Primary keys used in relational databases typically uniquely identify a data table. Foreign keys, which are associated with the data table, typically match the primary key of another data table in the relational database. The foreign keys allow associated data tables to be cross-referenced.